


Toy

by Neolime69



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Breast Fucking, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, male on female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neolime69/pseuds/Neolime69
Summary: This one is not what you’d usually expect from me. For starters, this story contains no futanari. It is a male on female story with BDSM elements. This one-shot story is dedicated to Luna, my beloved wife, you are my muse.
Kudos: 6





	Toy

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot story is dedicated to Luna, my beloved wife, you are my muse.

“Come here, Toy,” his voice commanded. He rested on the purple bed, stark naked. His rugged hand pointing to the side of the bed

“Yes, Owner,” a soft voice answered from across the room. A young woman appeared in the doorway, her long hair, tied in a tight ponytail, had an ebony shine to it. She too was naked, her lightly tan skin exposed for all to see. Luna took a few unsure steps, gyrating her voluptuous hips with each stride. She reached the bedside and kneeled on the cold floor before her owner in complete silence.

“Do you remember your safeword, Luna?” He asked, ensuring their limits were in place for what’s to come.

“Yes, Owner,” Luna confirmed, “yellow means slow down, red means stop.”

“Good, Toy, you may join me on the bed,” he offered a small reward for her behavior.

She did as told, still keeping to her hand and knees. The soft mattress was much better on her knees and she was glad her owner was kind enough to let her use the bed. Her heart was beating wildly, and she was pretty sure he too could hear it in the darkness that lurked around the room.

“I missed you, Toy, feels like the last time I played with you was years ago,” he played with the thought.

“You played with me yesterday, Owner,” Luna whispered the truth, realizing what she just did a fraction of a second before she felt his hand. Spanking her ass with a loud cracking sound that filled the room. She screamed as a searing red handprint appeared on her right butt cheek. 

“What did you just say?” He wondered, giving her a chance to apologize for her daring answer.

“Nothing of value, Owner,” she whispered, lowering her head in hope of lightning the blow, it didn’t help her. She felt his hand gripping her ponytail and pulling her towards him. She yelped, part in surprise and part in pain, as their brown eyes met.

His gaze was intoxicating, almost paralyzing, “You misbehaved, Toy, being a wisecrack of all things?”

“I’m sorry, Owner, I don’t know what came over me,” she pleaded.

“I’m not sorry, you need to learn some discipline,” his eyes glistened. They looked like two deep pools that called her soul in, demanding she dove as deep into them as she could.

“No, owner, please, I don’t like it,” she tried to protest but found she was powerless against him.

“Luna,” he commanded in a soft voice, “orgasm for me.”

She felt a buzz that originated in her core, deep inside her belly. It was faint but clear, a need that governed her senses. Her arms and legs changed their consistency to wobbly butter as she started to shake. In seconds, the buzz turned into a full-blown orgasm. Her muscles shook uncontrollably as her vacant wet slit pulsated with joy. She tried to drop her head and close her eyes, but his firm grip on her hair made sure she wouldn’t.

It took her a minute to calm down, “I hate orgasming like that…” She protested, hoping it won’t come with another price tag. 

“I hate wisecracks,” he answered, ignoring her complaint and expressing his own, “you came once, I think you should repay the favor.”

She felt his hand releasing her hair, it fell down, cascading along her right shoulder. “How can I repay you, Owner?” She asked.

“You can go down on me, Toy, I’ll give you three minutes to get it done,” he said with a smile.

She moved over to his crotch and inspected his dick. It rested calmly, completely limp, no bigger than 2 inches. Beneath it was a huge fist-sized sack containing two large balls, unproportionate to his dick, making it look even smaller. She didn’t want to waste the little time she had, knowing her owner was a difficult one to please. Her delicate hand reached and grabbed the small penis with two fingers, feeling the soft flesh as she shifted it around and examined it.

Lowering her head, Luna closed the distance and opened her ruby lips, taking the dick in her mouth. Her tongue wiggled around the warm appendage as she sucked on it gently. The penis responded with a pulse of pleasure, expanding a little before shrinking back down again. Luna noticed it didn’t shrink as much as it expanded.

The process repeated itself once, then twice, then thrice. Suddenly, Luna noticed she wasn’t sucking on a two-inch penis anymore. In her mouth was, what felt like, a semi-erect cock, more than twice the size it started. While she enjoyed having more to work with, the cock kept pulsating with each flicker of her tongue, growing and filling her mouth.

“Two minutes left,” she heard his voice as the rod in her mouth achieved its full size. The once tiny thing was now bigger than her mouth, leaving enough length outside for her hand to join the party and hold it in place. It was very thick, scraping against her teeth when she bobbed her head, even though she opened her mouth so wide her jaw started to hurt. She started to feel time racing as she put all her soul into the blowjob. She sucked and caressed the bulbous head over and over but other than the occasional pulse it showed no sign of excitement.

“One minute left, Toy,” he declared, “I’m not sure you’re gonna make it.”

“It’s not fair,” Luna protested as she took the cock out of her mouth, “No way I can make you cum in three minutes, especially with you being limp for starters. Besides, you’re resisting m-,” she didn’t get to finish her complaint. His firm hand wrapped around her neck and pushed her head down, forcing his cock into her mouth. She knew better than to bite him in spite, she tried that once and the consequences were dire.

He forced his whole cock into her mouth and released a low moan, “You’re not going to make it in less than a minute by bitching,” he canceled her objection as if it meant nothing. Ignoring her spasms, he used both hands to move her head up and down his shaft, face-fucking her.

He went on and on for a few minutes, moaning at the pleasure his toy was giving him, “See what you can do when you put your heart to it, Toy.”

He released her head and she immediately pulled away, struggling to catch her breath. His eyes rested on her figure, her hefty breasts heaving with her breath. “I’m sorry for disappointing you, Owner,” she said as her breath became more steady.

“I’ll make you a deal, Toy,” he offered, his face smiling again, “If you make me cum in 10 minutes I’ll give you your favorite treat,” he reached to the bedside cabin and grabbed something with his hand. It was a purple plastic egg, just the sight of it got Luna’s blood pumping.

“What do you want me to do?” She wondered if he was going to make her life difficult.

“Just make me cum before time runs out, any way you want, simple as that,” he summarized.

“And if I’ll fail?” She asked, knowing there had to have been consequences.

“If you fail I’ll use you,” his voice suddenly dropped lower than usual, “just like last time.”

Fear was present in her eyes, “for a whole day?” She asked.

“I honestly can’t tell you, could be a day, could be more,” He answered, “I’ll keep going until I am sated. You wouldn’t want that would you?”

“No, Owner, I wouldn’t want that,” she recalled the last time he used her, fucking her body for a whole day with almost no breaks. She couldn’t help but wonder how much longer he would have gone had she not used the safeword to stop him.

“Better get going then, you already wasted 10 seconds just glaring at the walls,” he suggested sarcastically.

Luna knew she’d better get to work. Her Owner was hard to please and time was not on her side. She got on her knees and made her way to him, his erect cock pulsating with anticipation for what was coming. She lifted one leg over her Owner and mounted him, aiming his cock at her wet cunt. She felt his manhood pressing against her folds, her body showing no resistance as her lower lips parted and she took him. Inch by inch he filled her cavity, spreading her walls wide open. Her loins met his own, his whole cock filling her to the brim, a perfect match.

She started using her special move, gyrating her hips while he was in her, making his cock press hard on her walls. It turned her on much more than it did him, but she wasn’t looking for instant gratification, her mind was focused on the long run. She kept moving around, “feels so good, feels amazing…” She whimpered as her body started to quiver and electricity flooded her body.

“Seven minutes left Luna, keep going like that and I’ll be using you soon,” His words faded in her mind as she felt her orgasm beginning. Her body resonated as each movement electrified her very soul, she closed her eyes and trembled with intensity. She knew her body inside and out, and couldn’t help but feel satisfaction when her pussy started contracting and milking the cock in her.

She hoped her plan was working, and her Owner’s moans told her it was. Her inner walls clamped down on the invader, crashing it with a passion. Luna’s plan was to ride her orgasm until her owner floods her, even if it meant orgasming forever.

His toy knew her job all too well. As he called the two-minute mark he felt another pulse around his length. Luna’s gamble paid off, through the blissful haze of her orgasm she felt the shaft thickening and growing a little. It was the first sign of an oncoming orgasm. Below her, his body tensed and his muscles locked. She felt his cock inside her as clearly as she felt her own orgasm. She’s been at it for almost five minutes straight, such prolonged orgasms were taxing on her body.

Finally, after what felt like a million years, his cock convulsed, launching a thick load inside her depths. She couldn’t feel the load itself but from the warmth that washed her pussy, it felt like a gallon of goo. On its heels was another spasm, firing a generous serving of cum. Luna counted 10 pulses before the whole thing died down.

As her heart decided it was time to slow down to a more reasonable pace she began to catch her breath. She loved the feeling of his warm load dripping down her thighs. Below her, he was catching his breath too. His orgasm was much less taxing than hers, by the time she was back in business he managed to fetch the purple egg.

“Well done, Toy, time for your reward,” he handed her the egg and ordered, “get off me and put the egg in you.”

“You feel so good inside me,” she lingered, “please let me stay a little longer, Owner.”

He didn’t answer, but his face was all the answer Luna needed. His eyes delivered the clearest message she ever got, ‘get off now or I’ll use you.’ Luna pulled off her lover in an instant and kneeled by his side. She spread her legs wide open and took in the outcome of his release. Her thighs displayed a complex web of streams, cum dripped out of her slit and onto the bed below. “You were really buck up, weren’t you Owner?” Luna marveled at the onslaught as she popped the egg into her snatch. It was an easy fit after taking her owner’s thick cock.

“Now place a pillow on your belly and lay face down,” he instructed. She knew the drill all too well, it was one of the biggest treats her owner used to give her. He got up, his crotch stained by their combined juices, shaffled over and kneeled by her side, Luna noticed he had something in his hand. Luna waited patiently for what’s to come.

‘Bam!’ A loud slap echoed off the walls around them. Luna flinched as she felt his hand hitting her ass, it was a spank delivered in earnest, he wasn’t holding back. He kept his hand on her ass as the pain faded away.

“Owner, you forgot to-,” she stopped talking suddenly, her body quivering as pleasure washed over her. The egg in her pussy started vibrating, directed by the fidget in her owner’s hand. He lifted his hand once more, lingering for a split second before bringing it back down, hitting her other butt cheek with a loud clap.

Luna was instantly overwhelmed, her body convulsed and she moaned. The vibrations in her pussy, dictated by the rhythm of the egg, abruptly changed. The steady shake was replaced with violent pulses. The egg alone was enough to set Luna off again, but her owner was going to give her a special reward. He slapped her again and again, leaving burning red hand-prints on her cheeks. Luna’s mind gave in to the bliss after the fourth spank, but her owner was unrelenting. Shaking and gasping she kept going, slap after noisy slap, he pushed all her buttons, making her body sprint past an endless orgasm towards the Holy Grail.

She felt her womb clench, her inner walls pushing the insistent egg out of her abused body as her owner kept beating her searing red ass. It happened suddenly, she gave a primal moan and felt her body locking up. Form the endless ocean of orgasms, one, in particular, outdid the others. Her sight went dark, her ears deafened, her whole world was between her legs.

The egg left her pussy with an audible pop. Her lower lips contracted and a stream of clear liquid fired against the bed. It felt so good she was powerless against her shaking body, withering in the growing stain she made on the mattress.

She had no idea how long her body was at it, but as she opened her eyes she saw her owner’s cock, fully erect again. It greeted her with a pulse that made it look monolithic. “It needs to go again, Toy,” his voice sounded. She didn’t speak, not wanting to risk punishment, but instead got on her hands and knees and stormed the rod. She took it into her mouth, tasting their savory combined juices.

To anyone observing it would seem like she was too eager to please him. But Luna knew exactly what was at stake, her owner felt unsated, his body demanding more. She knew that a single step out of line now would earn her a day-long sex session, and while she really enjoyed sex with her owner, his stamina was far beyond what she could muster.

Her tongue danced around his cock, teasing and playing with the rod. It made him moan, but she planned on coaxing so much more than a moan from him. She knew he liked it rough. When they first started off she was sacred sucking or grabbing so hard it might hurt him. But that was years ago, she was ruthless now, sucking the soul out of his dick while her hand held an iron grip on his base. Her free hand went for his sack, she felt around and played with his balls.

“You feel wonderful, Toy,” he complimented her obedience to his wordless demand, “I want to feel your breasts next.”

Luna followed his orders. Releasing his cock, she lifted her body up until his penis was nestled between her massive boobs and puffy nipples. Using both hands, she wrapped her cleavage in a loving embrace around his appendage. Moving up and down, she massaged the cock and carefully checked to see if she could pull off her secret move. Her owner’s face was filled with pleasure, a nonverbal signal she may execute her trick.

She craned her neck down and waited for the head of his dick to appear between her boobs. The moment it popped out Luna went for the kill. She lingered with the upstroke for a fraction of a second to give it a little kiss before resuming her boob-job. Hoping she managed to pull it off, she looked up at her owner, her eyes two deep, innocent pools. Sure enough, his gaze awaited her. She knew it turned him on to look into her eyes when she served him. Because of that they never did Doggystyle or reverse cowgirl, whenever he fucked her he made sure to maintain eye contact.

“Well done, Luna,” he complimented. Luna could have sworn she felt a shiver running down his body. Noticing the telltale sign, she released his cook from her breasts. He lifted himself to his knees and grabbed his cock with one hand, aiming it at Luna. His muscles locked tight as his cock gave a pulse. Luna was staring at the stiff rod, her eyes transfixed on it as random spasms jerked through it.

The first blast caught Luna unprepared, the pearly white stream launched high into the air, majestically hovered for a moment, and then came crashing down. It splashed against Luna’s lips and chin, ensuring she got to taste a mouthful, before moving on to leave a streak of cum along her right breast. Another blast followed, dripping down between her breasts and flooding her belly button. Luna loved seeing her owner blasting her with countless shots, she enjoyed the feeling of hot cum splashing against her skin. His orgasm ended all too soon, she estimated over half a dozen shots dosed her naked figure.

“That was amazing,” She complimented.

“On your back, Toy,” he commanded, Luna knew he was far from done. She did as asked, ignoring the cold stain, created by her squirting, chilling her right shoulder blade. She noticed his cock, it looked soft, as if he lost his erection, yet it remained as big as it was when he blasted her. She knew him all too well, she knew he was far from done, quite the opposite. He climbed on top of her and mounted her, parting her lower lips as he kissed her hard. A soft moan escaped her lips as he filled her once again.

“I’m going to use you, Toy,” he explained his plan as his cock started to slowly pump in and out of her snatch.

“But you said-,” Luna tried protesting, it only made things worse. The slow-paced fuck morphed into a frenzied pounding. His loins moving violently a few inches away from her before slamming right back into her, pounding the back of her canal as he filled her to the brim. She knew she stepped out of line, even though he didn’t say it, she knew what was coming.

Her body tensed as an orgasm ripped through her body. His pumping showed her no mercy, his tempo consisted as she contracted around his cock and came time and time again. After an orgasm he needed time to recover, he didn’t lose erection, it just took him forever to cum again. He used that to force her through countless orgasms.

“Please, slow down,” Luna pleaded.

It was useless, he ignored her and pushed through. Luna used her hands to try and shove him off her. Her feeble hands were no match for him, he grabbed her wrists and pinned her down. Fucking her like there’s no tomorrow, Luna lost all track of time in her delirium. She had no idea how many times she came, it was all just one meandering, bliss washed, orgasm.

“Please, It’s too much, I can’t hold on,” she cried as her body contorted around him.

“Of course you can, Toy,” he whispered in her ear, “that’s why I keep you around, only you can please me,”

His body seemed to have stopped dead in its tracks. His muscles tensed and she felt his cock in her. It bucked and heaved as countless shots fired against the back of her slit, it flooded her in moments, dripping profoundly onto the bed. Their orgasms joined into one spectacular spectacle, shared by two lovers.

Luna felt his cock softening again, it didn’t shrink just yet, telling her the night was still young. Her owned resumed the slow pace he had before, overloading her mind with electrifying pleasure. Deep inside she knew this night was going to be a long one. She smiled at her owner, believing with all her heart this time she will sate his hunger. His warm embrace wrapped around her as they kept going, she hugged him back and they kissed, their bodies tensing through another outlet of sexual pleasure.

The End


End file.
